Rasputia Latimore
Rasputia Latimore is the main antagonist of Norbit. Biography Rasputia was born in 1967. Rasputia's parents were never seen or mentioned in the first movie. Rasputia was raised in a big house by her three tough, older brothers. Her oldest brother's name is Big Black Jack, her second brother's name is Blue, and her third, youngest brother's name is Earl. Rasputia's always been fat since she was 10 years old in 1977. As a child, Rasputia meets Norbit Albert Rice. After she beat up a pair of twin bullies who were abusing Norbit, Rasputia forced Norbit to be her boyfriend up until high school graduation, where she forced him into marriage. When Rasputia married Norbit, they moved into a house where the two had sexual intercourse often, with Rasputia always crushing Norbit and breaking the bed. Eventually, Rasputia cheated on Norbit; she even committed adultery again with her personal trainer Buster Perkin. Rasputia never loved Norbit and she would always beat him up. But when Norbit got to see his old childhood sweetheart Kate after she came to her old home town and the very orphanage they both grew up in, Rasputia got all angry and insanely jealous of her. Her three brothers then consulted with Deion Hughes, Kate's successful, yet unscrupulous, fiance who, like Rasputia, is a liar, a cheat, and an unfaithful lover. They requested his help to get Kate to unknowingly sign a contract with a liquor license that gives the Latimores ownership and control and turning the orphanage into their strip club. Rasputia just went along with her brothers' plan and threatens Norbit by never wanting him to see, talk to, or even think about Kate again or else she'll pour acid on her (she showed Norbit a demonstration of it by getting a potato art of Kate and pouring the acid on it {thus ruining it} and saying to it, "How YOU doin'!"). Kate came to visit Norbit, but he saw Rasputia watching and said that he didn't love Kate to save her from Rasputia's wrath. Kate thought Norbit was telling the truth and left, hurt and angry. This pleased Rasputia, but Norbit was so heartbroken he decided to leave during the night. Mr. Wong, the owner of the orphanage he used to stay at, told him he was a man on the inside. Unfortunately, Rasputia and her brothers found Norbit and they told him of their plan to turn the orphanage into a strip club and Rasputia locks Norbit in the basement and instructs Blue to keep guard. Rasputia and her two other brothers drove to the wedding to watch Deion marry Kate so the plan would succeed. However, Blue called to tell them Norbit had escaped. Furious, Rasputia and her brothers went searching for Norbit and saw him riding a bike to the wedding. When Norbit stands up to Rasputia and tells her that Kate taught him to ride a bike, she puts him in a headlock, but another car comes and nearly hits the car so Rasputia is forced to let go. Norbit makes it to the wedding and tells Kate that he loves her, much to Rasputia's fury. Norbit is unable to convince Kate that Deion marries women for their money, and Rasputia gloats that she has won. But Norbit reveals he had a plan B, and calls Deion's previous wives, revealing Deion is a fake and he runs away. Furious at having lost, all the Latimores attack Norbit and are about to deliver a beat down when the entire town arrives to help Norbit. Rasputia's brothers are afraid, but Rasputia grabs a spade and fights her way to Norbit. She raises the spade to hit him, only for Wong to grab a spear and throw it directly at her butt. She gives out a yell and runs away with surprising speed. Now with Rasputia gone, the town chase her brothers out of town. It is revealed that the Latimores went to Mexico and opened a strip club there, meaning that they got their happy ending as well. Rasputia becomes the club's most famous stripper. Trivia * Rasputia's name is a pun on the name Rasputin. Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Live Action characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Idiots